It is, of course, well known that ambient air may be cooled by passing the same in cross-flow relationship to media saturated with cooler water. On the other hand, to my knowledge, no one has heretofore utilized this basic principle in connection with an attachment for precooling ambient air drawn into air-cooled condensing units of residential air conditioning systems.